iStill Miss You
by SSXLoverKaoriBrodiMac
Summary: Freddie and Spencer haven't really talked since Carly and Sam left. When Freddie needs to stay with Spencer, will the two bond over how upset they both are that the girls are gone?
1. Chapter 1

It had been one month since the girls left, and the guys were lonely. Carly was in Italy and Sam was supposedly in LA. Spencer spent his days making sculptures and hanging out with Socko. Anything to get his mind off of missing his little sister, it pained him to see her leave that night…

Freddie on the other hand was doing a little better. Instead of looking out of his peephole to see if Carly was home from school (like he did back in the 8th grade), Freddie looked out of it for a different reason now, hoping it would somehow bring her back.

Freddie still didn't know if he was into Carly or Sam. He had had a crush on Carly since the day they met (back when they were eleven). But ever since he and Sam had tried dating, Freddie couldn't help but wonder if he actually was in love with her instead.

* * *

><p>Freddie and Ms. Benson were coming home from grocery shopping. "Freddie! Your Aunt Susan's rash came back, I need you to stay with Spencer."<p>

"Mom, I'm eighteen now… T-Bo's here, I'll be fine."

"You're staying with Spencer and that's final, okay?" Ms. Benson started to unlock the door as she glanced at Freddie, who was staring at the Shay's door. "No matter how long you look at the door, Carly will never come back and she won't love you!"

"Meh! I'm gonna go pack, I guess."

As Freddie began to pack, he looked at his bed (with Galaxy Wars sheets and pillowcases on it) and began to imagine a time in here when life was better…

_"Mom, I'm not allergic to flowers!"  
><em>_"And you weren't allergic to Mexican food trucks, but look at you now!" Ms. Benson looked at Carly,"I'll take these flowers, and I'll soak them in bleach." As she walked out the door, she got right in Carly's face and whispered, "It should have been you!"_

_Carly was standing by the bed and was quiet (even though Ms. Benson was gone). "You know, everyone at school's saying you're a hero."  
><em>_"I don't feel like a hero."  
><em>_Carly sat on the bed. "Well, you are one," Carly smiled at Freddie, "to me." Carly leaned in and kissed Freddie._


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie knocked on the door and Spencer opened it, his hands covered with clay. "Sup, Freddie?"

"Hey Spencer. My mom has to go out of town-"

"Your Aunt Susan's rash came back?"

"Yeah, how did you-"

"Lucky guess."

"So, is it cool if I stay here?"

"Of course!" Spencer ushered Freddie in as he got back to working on his sculpture.

"What is that?" Freddie set his luggage down next to the couch, then pointed to the large mound of clay on the coffee table.

"I found a bunch of zippers at the junkyard, and I'm gonna make a zipper hill!" Freddie looked over at the box of various zippers, as Spencer went more into depth about his work of art.

"Cool! Hey, you mind if I go upstairs to the studio? I think I might've left something up there."

"You don't have to ask, of course. Go ahead."

Freddie slowly opened the door to the studio and all of the memories came flooding back…

_"Hey there people of Earth! I'm Carly Shay and this is our very first webcast of a little show we call iCarly!"_

_"She's Carly!" Sam smiles._

_"And she's Sam."_

_"Sam I am!"_

_"Carly, Sam."_

_"I think they're clear."_

_Carly gestures to the blue remote. "Demonstrate the thing."_

_"Oh yeah. With this item, provided by our dorky friend Freddie-"_

_Freddie holds the camera as he yells, "That's disrespectful!"_

_Sam completely ignores him. "We can do this," Sam pushes a button, as cheers can be heard. "And this," Sam pushes a different one and 'awww' is now heard. "And this," Music starts to play and Carly and Sam jam out._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Spencer glanced by the couch and thought of one of the sculptures he once made…<p>

_Freddie walked towards Spencer's "claymation" as Spencer was getting a drink. "Oh cool! Is that a hamster wearing a space helmet?" Freddie went to touch the clay hamster and Spencer swatted him with a duster._

_"Don't touch it!" Freddie jumped and screamed. "It's all very precise. If you move or change one little thing, I gotta start all over again."_

_"How much have you done?" Carly asked._

_"15 more shots, I'll have the first two seconds finished."_

_"Two seconds?" Freddie was concerned._

_"How long's the whole movie?" Carly seemed curious if Spencer would get it done in time._

_"10 minutes. Which means got about 14,367 shots to go." Spencer pressed the record button and shot another frame. "Shoot frame… 14,366."_


End file.
